Definitivamente los niños son lindos cuando no son tuyos
by Poeta Muerto by Melgamonster
Summary: Kagura tenia que ir a una misión con su padre y dejaría a sus tres hijos solos con su padre, el cual decide llevarlos al cuartel del Shinsengumi, ¿habrá sido buena idea? [Okikagu] [GinTsukky] [KondoTae] [Bendiciones] [SemiAU}


**DEFINITIVAMENTE LOS NIÑOS SON LINDOS CUANDO NO SON LOS TUYOS**

* * *

−Vamos no me salgas con tus estupideces tiene que haber otra forma...

−¡NO! Es la única opción, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea maldito mocoso

−Soy un hombre ocupado

−Robar impuestos y dormir no es una ocupación

−Tampoco lo que tú haces maldita china

−No me importa lo harás y punto. Maldición

Se retiró del cuarto de baño la pelirroja ojiazul casi rompe la puerta con la enorme fuerza que uso al abrirla, el castaño en cambio se quedó parado buscando alguna forma de escaparse de la situación en la que se encontraba

−¿Por qué mejor no vas?, vamos te pagare −dijo el chico saliendo detrás de ella usando un tono de casi de súplica era un hombre fuerte, temerario, provocaba miedo con tan solo una mirada y sobre todo... Sádico. Era increíble que él estuviera en esa situación.

−Papi me pidió que fuera, es la única vez si no seguirá molestando...

El castaño la miro sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, él no quería ni era el mejor haciendo este tipo de cosas estaba desesperado, molesto.

− _"Definitivamente mataría al calvo antes de que el calvo lo mate a él"_ –pensó−. China eres una irresponsable. Ya sé ¿por qué no se lo pides al jefe…

−¡De ninguna manera! Ese inútil de permanente no puede ni cuidarse solo, Tsukky me lo ha dicho así que tú lo harás sádico cara de niña−. Dijo la pelirroja de cabello largo rompiendo todo alrededor de la habitación que su gran fuerza que solo tiene alguien del poderoso clan Yato

−Maldita sea china machorra ya te dije que no quiero

−Pues lo harás sádico con olor a estiércol o si no dejarán de pasar cosas que a ti te gustan. −Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa triunfante sabía que tenía ganada la batalla

−China maldita crees que eso me importa−. Dijo Sougo tratándose de hacer interesante

−No se tu dímelo−. Dijo saliendo de la habitación con una bolsa de mano.

Por su parte en joven se encontraba parado en la vacía habitación pensando definitivamente esa china lo tenía donde quería pero jamás lo admitiría así que pensó mejor las cosas ¿que podría pasar después de todo?

−Sólo un día cierto−. Dijo el chico con todo indiferente

−Claaaaroooo−. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando de pronto alguien jalo del saco del Shinsengumi

−Papi... Papi Souji se comió mi galleta−. Dijo una niña de aproximadamente 6 años pelirroja y ojos carmesí

−¡Souji respeta a tu hermana!−. Grito Kagura al tierno niño pelirrojo de 8 años sentado en el sofá con cara de angelito

−Si mami−. Dijo en un tono tierno

−Eres la menos indicada para decir eso china−. Dijo en tono burlón Sougo

−Cállate bueno me tengo que ir ya es tarde volveré en la noche se portan bien niños−. Dijo acariciando a sus dos criaturas

−Y yo que china. −Se acercó al rostro de su hoy esposa recibió un cabezazo de esta para luego rematar con un beso.

La joven salió de su casa a la petición de su padre de reunión de Yatos de quien sabe que algo que Sougo no había puesto atención y que ahora se arrepentía pues tenía que cuidar a sus pequeños hijos precisamente el día que no tenían clases y él tenía que ir a trabajar.

−Bien vámonos−. Dijo Sougo cargando al pequeño bulto que pasó todo el rato dormido así como una pañalera y una mochila

−A dónde vamos viejo−. Dijo el niño con un tono aburrido casi igual que el de su padre

−Al Shinsengumi tengo mucho trabajo

Salieron de la casa camino al Shinsengumi Sougo se sentía ridículo cargando mochilas y cosas de niños para llevarlo a un cuartel de policía, las miradas no se hacían de esperar pero esta vez no era miedo hacia el si no ternura incluso burla hacía el hombre que llevaba a una niña tomada de la mano otro niño a su lado y el bulto derrama baba que dormía entre sus brazos

−Ah Souichiro kun tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo esta Kagura?

−Es Sougo jefe y la maldita china se ha ido a no sé donde

−Papi no hables así de mami−. Dijo la pequeña pelirroja tirando de nuevo del saco de su padre

−Es cierto, pequeña Kin tu padre es un grosero no me sorprendería que Kagura te haya abandonado –dijo con burla para después soltar una gran carcajada.

−Sabe jefe sería una lástima que su adorable esposa Tsukuyo recibiera la noticia de que su esposo perdió a sus dos hijos otra vez esta semana además de una botella de sake cortesía del Shinsengumi

−Sa... sa… sabes que chico, qui… quien soy yo para hablar de esas cosas. –Una sonrisa nerviosa se mostraba en su rostro mientras le daba palmaditas en su espalda−. Te dejo, tengo co… cosas que hacer−. Dijo el hombre de permanente alejándose y temblando como un niño asustado

−¿Papi Gin chan se asustó?

−Tranquila Kin el tío Gintoki no le tiene miedo a nada−. Dijo el hermano mayor a su pequeña hermana.

Luego de una caminata llena de miradas finalmente el capitán Okita Sougo había llegado al Shinsengumi, cansado y maldiciéndose a sí mismo porque apenas era de mañana y el día apenas empezaba. Para su maldita suerte llegó justo cuando todos los hombres del Shinsengumi entrenaban por la mañana todas las miradas se centraron en él y en los niños de alrededor algunos tratando de aguantar la risa y otros temblando ante lo que pudiera hacer su capitán

−¡Sougo llegas tarde maldita sea! Que diablos te...

−Hijikata san hágale un favor al mundo y muérase por favor

El adicto a la mayonesa miro sorprendido el castaño que tenía cara monótona y los niños que estaban jugando alrededor de él

−¿Qué hacen tus niños aquí?

−¿Qué? No puedo entender tus ladridos Hijikata san

−¡Cállate bastardo! ¡Te mataré juro que lo haré!−. Dijo el hombre desenfundando su espada

−Toshi chan, hola−. Dijo una niña que hasta hace un rato había estado durmiendo castaña y de ojos azules corriendo torpemente hacia el hombre de cabello negro

−Mitsu...−. Dijo Hijikata algo sonrojado a la pequeña niña de 3 años que lo abrazaba de una pierna

−Mitsu te he dicho que no toques mierda, maldición tendré que darte al menos tres baños−. Dijo Sougo en tono burlón

−¡Cállate maldita sea!

−Hijikata es un pedófilo−. Dijo el niño riéndose

−A Hijikata le gustan los niños pequeños que asco y es un policía−. Dijo la niña mediana señalando y riéndose del hombre apenado

−Cállense malditos mocosos, ¿quién les enseña esas cosas?

Ambos niños se quedaron pensativos y dijeron al unísono:

−Tío Gin chan

−Maldición Hijikata san tendré que asesinarte por acercarte a mi pequeña. Ni modo

−Hey Sougo. Maldición, yo no he hecho nada

−Papi, Toshi chan no ha hecho nada−. Dijo la pequeña acercándose a su papá con una mirada que derretiría hasta el más frío hielo

−Definitivamente esos niños sacaron lo peor de ti y de la china de la Yorozuya

−Toshi chan, ¿yo soy peor?−. Preguntó la pequeña haciendo puchero

−No, no quise decir eso, yo...−. Hijikata buscaba excusarse completamente sonrojado

−Mitsu te dije que Hijibaka−san es malo−. Dijo Sougo riéndose de Hijikata

−Bastardo ¿cómo me llamaste?

−Vamos Toshi, Sougo cálmense al menos háganlo por los niños−. Pidió el Gorila, error, Kondo san

−Tío gorila−. Dijeron los niños al unísono

−Niños que bueno que están aquí me alegra que pasen tiempo con su padre−. Dijo en tono alegre el gorila

−Kondo san eso niños no son lo que parecen−. Dijo Hijikata sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo con su encendedor en forma de bote de mayonesa

−Bien, ahora que todo está mejor continuemos con las labores−. Dijo Kondo con una gran sonrisa.

Desgraciadamente las sonrisas no duraron tanto ya que tres niños mitad humanos que desgraciada o afortunadamente habían heredado la fuerza del clan Yato estaban por destruir el cuartel del Shinsengumi.

−Souji suelta esa bazuca, Kin deja esa espada en su lugar, Mitsu aléjate de Hijikata−. Decía Sougo a sus tres hermosos hijos, definitivamente un sádico jamás sería bueno cuidando niños comenzaba a respetar a la china ella lo hacía parecer tan fácil

−Hey Souji no golpees a Hi... No mejor continua, Mitsu no muerdas a tu hermano, Kin sigue jalando el cabello de Hijikata

 _*Tono de teléfono*_

−¿Hola?

−Sádico como vas, no has perdido a ninguno como lo hizo Gin chan, ¿cierto?

−Eso quisieras para reírte de mí china

−Mitsu, Souji, Kin dejen de pelear

−¿Qué fue eso? –cuestionó al lograr oír el quejido de momentos atrás.

−Nada sólo Hijikata rompiéndose una pierna –explicó como si nada lo que acaba de pasar.

−Está bien, cuídalos o te mataré y no dejes que coman la basura dulce de Gin chan

 _*cuelga*_

La escena que Sougo veía era realmente aterradora y agradable para él, tres niños Yato peleando sobre Hijikata. Empezaba a sentirse desesperado ¿cómo podía controlar a esos tres?

−Holaaaa policía policiaaaa −.Entraron un par de niños de aproximadamente 10 años, mellizos.

− _"Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas"_ −pensó Sougo esos niños eran ni más ni menos que los hijos del inútil de permanente buscaba, la niña de cabello blanco y el niño rubio ambos con ojos de pescado muerto

−Ah pequeños Yorozuya ¿que los trae por aquí?−. Dijo Kondo con un tono amable

−Perdimos a papá otra vez gorila−. Explicó el niño

−Pobrecito, debe estar asustado gorila−. Dijo la niña

−¡Chizuru, Kaoru!−. Dijeron tres niños dejando de pelear y acercándose a los recién llegados.

−Souji, Kin, Mitsu ¿qué hacen aquí?

−Vinimos con papá

−Valla Souichiro kun que responsable−. Dijo el rubio de cabello rizado con tono burlón

−Chizuru jueguen con nosotros−. Dijo Kin jalando a los gemelos

− _"Esto no está bien"_ −pensaron los tres adultos Hijikata, Kondo y Sougo.

Los tres niños Okita sonrieron de una forma sádica y los dos niños Sakata sonrieron de una forma "Gintoki"

− _"Definitivamente esto va mal"_ −pensaron los 3 hombres adultos de nuevo.

Diez minutos después el cuartel del Shinsengumi se encontraba al borde del colapso. Souji y Kaoru peleaban con espadas que los demás miembros del Shinsengumi dejaron cuando se fueron corriendo. Kin y Chizuru jugaban un violento juego de la comidita y Mitsu ayudaba a sus dos hermanos ya sea golpeando a Kaoru o ayudando a su hermana Kin

−Maldición Sougo has algo

−Que quieres que haga Hijibaka san, calmarlos es algo que la china hace

−Cállense nos encontrarán y no querrán jugar el juego que le enseñó Tsukuyo a esos dos

−Tu cállate, maldita sea si apenas llegaste y te escondiste

−Hijikata kun lo que ocurre es que yo juego con mis hijos sin que ellos lo sepan

−Jefe deje de fingir todos sabemos porque está aquí

−Caballeros cálmense por favor acabo de hacer una llamada y pronto vendrá a controlar las cosas.

− ¿Quien?−. Preguntaron los hombres al unísono

−Papaaaa. Ah niños ¿que hacen?−. Pregunto una joven de unos 13 años cabello castaño

−Jugamos−. Contestaron al unísono

−¿Y mi padre?−. Pregunto sonriendo de manera dulce

−Escondido−. Dijeron los niños señalando al cuarto donde los cuatro hombres se encontraban

−Ren chan que bueno que estas aquí−. Dijo Kondo sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos

−Mamá me pidió que viniera ¿que querías?

−Que calmes a esos niños−. Dijo en tono de suplica

−Me largo. −La joven se fue del lugar dejando a los cuatro hombres a su suerte

−¿Esa era la que controlaría todo? Eh gorila−. Dijo Gintoki en tono burlón

−Llame a Otae san y dijo que ayudaría

−Parece que hermana mayor no ayudó mucho−. Dijo Sougo

−Kondo san tranquilo pensemos en cómo arreglar esto−. Dijo Hijikata a su comandante

Los hombres se quedaron parados pensando en una solución cada vez más desesperados por los sonidos de cosas que se rompían

−Cu ña di tooo−. Sonó una voz en la entrada

−Tío Kamui−. Dijeron tres niños alegres

− _"Maldición, maldición"−_ pensó Sougo, las cosas sí que podían empeorar.

−Oh hermano chino cuanto tiempo−. Dijo Sougo y los otros tres hombres detrás de el

−Mi hermanita me pidió que viniera a asegurarme de que todo está bien

−¿Eso quiere decir que ya acabo su reunión?−. Pregunto con un tono de esperanza

−No, pero yo me fui antes, no soporto a ese calvito.

− _"Triple maldición"_ −pensaron Sougo y los demás

−Tío Kamui ¿quieres jugar?

− _"Cuádruple maldición"_

−Gin san me llamo Tsukuyo san dijo que estas en el cuartel del Shinsengumi ¿hay alguien? −Entró preguntando las gafas usando un tipo Shinpachi con un bebé en brazos al parecer ya no era tan virgen.

−Shinpachi kun que bueno que estas aquí anda ayúdame con los niños−. Dijo Gintoki con un tono aliviado

−Bien niños vamos a jugar−. Dijo Kamui con su gran sonrisa los cinco niños alegremente

− _"La puta madre"_ −pensaron los cinco hombres escondidos bajo una mesa dentro del último cuarto del Shinsengumi

−Sougo es tu culpa tu trajiste a esos demonios

−Hijikata san muérete, la culpa es de la china por largarse

−Gin san esos niños destruirán todo por tu culpa

−Shinpachi kun es culpa de Tsukuyo sabe que soy irresponsable y aun así me los encargo

−Tranquilos, tranquilos todo se arreglara

−No veo como esto pueda arreglarse gorila

−Esos niños podrían matarnos

−Hijikata san por que no te mueres de una vez

−Además Kamui san está aquí definitivamente moriremos todo porque estos idiotas no saben cuidar a sus hijos

−Shinpachi kun que tu parezcas la madre de tu hijo no significa que nosotros también

−Propongo que Hijikata san vaya a calmarlos después de todo le gustan los niños

−Hijikata kun eres muy valiente tu puedes

−Cállense

−Anda Hijikata san así olvidaré que eres un pedófilo con mi pequeña

−Ya decía yo Hijikata kun eso es lo que escondías que asco, sálvanos y así serás perdonado

−Chicos cálmense

De pronto unos fuertes pasos se escucharon en la entrada del Shinsengumi

− ¡Souji, Kin, Mitsu! ¿Dónde está el maldito sádico?

−¡Chizuru, Kaoru! ¿Dónde está el inútil permanente? –Dos voces molestas de mujeres se hicieron presentes en el cuartel, o lo que quedaba de éste.

−La china...

−Tsukuyo...−. Dijeron ambos hombres hablando de sus esposas

−Kamui ¿dónde está?

−Escondido por alla−. Dijo el pelirrojo sonriente.

Los cinco hombres salieron de su escondite encontrándose con una mujer rubia embarazada y una pelirroja con cuerpo de modelo, ambas enojadas. Además que a la escena se sumaba una castaña sonriendo tranquila con su hija a lado y para sorpresa y humillación de los cinco hombres los cuatro niños tranquilos sin hacer escándalo y recogiendo el desastre y una pequeña de tres años dormida en los brazos de su mamá

−Inútiles−. Dijeron las mujeres al unísono.

La noche llegó y el Shinsengumi se encontraba limpio sin señal de ningún niño por ahí, todos los niños dormían, Hijikata fumaba un cigarro, Kondo le rogaba a Otae un segundo bebé, Shinpachi hablaba por teléfono con su esposa que al parecer estaba embarazada, definitivamente ese chico ya no era tan virgen, Gintoki bebía leche de fresa mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposa y era regañado por esta, Kamui silbando viendo Sougo y Kagura mientras discutían

−Sádico de mierda no puedes cuidar a unos niños –se burlaba la pelirroja de su esposo por no ser apto para cumplir con el encargo que le pidió.

−Heredaron tu fuerza de monstruosa china así no podía hacer nada –se excusó.

−Di lo que quieras I−N−U−T−I−L

Una niña llamó a su madre desde el cuarto en donde estaban, ella llegó al cuarto tres niños sentados en su cama la miraron

−Fue divertido pasar el tiempo con papá−. Dijeron al unísono, Kagura sonrió y salió de su cuarto encontrándose con el sádico

−No lo hice tan mal he china me darás mi premio

−Pervertido, sólo contéstame una cosa y te daré tu premio−. Dijo seductoramente

−Que

−¿Te gustan los niños?

−Los niños son lindos, cuando no son los tuyos pero... Creo que si después de todo se parecen a su padre.

−Que bien porque viene el cuarto... –Le dijo seductoramente al oído.

− _"La re puta madre"_ −pensó Sougo

−Ah y papi me pidió que lo ayudará en unas cosas serán dos días y los niños quieren quedarse contigo

−" _La re putísima madre"_

−De verdad nos quedaremos con papi viva ¡Chizuru, Kaoru! Jugaremos más seguido−. Dijeron los tres niños saliendo del cuarto

−China... No te lo tomes tan en serio−. Dijo Sougo tratando de ocultar su desesperación...

Los niños despertaron Chizuru jugaba con el cabello se su papá, Kaoru se bebía la leche de fresa de su papá mientras Tsukuyo reía ante la escena, Ren y Otae empujaban a Kondo que trataba de abrazarlas, el bebé de Shinpachi vomitaba sobre él, Souji jugaba con Kamui, Kin era cargada por su papá y Mitsu le hacía dos coletas a Hijikata

−Sádico era broma tranquilo

−¿Que era broma? –Pensar que alguna de las dos noticias que le dio su esposa era un poco reconfortante.

−Lo de que me iré, no dejaré a mis niños con un roba impuestos como tú

−China que lástima veía esto como un modo de evitar que los niños se volvieran unos vagos como tu... ¿Y... lo otro?

−Eso te pasa por pervertido

− _"La reputa madre"_ −pensó Sougo viendo la escena llena de niños.

Jugando consideró la idea de aguantarse las ganas con su china pero...

− _"Definitivamente los niños son lindos... cuando no son los tuyos" –_ pensó− Espero que sea sólo uno−. Suspiro

* * *

 _ **NOTAS FINALES (de la autora, o sea Poeta Muerto):**_

 _ **Souji es el nombre de la persona en que está basado Sougo Kin es el nombre de la hermana mediana del verdadero Okita Souji Mitsu es el verdadero nombre de la hermana mayor de Okita Souji Chizuru y Kaoru son personajes gemelos que salen en Hakuouki anime del Shinsengumi Ren sale en un manga que leí hace poco no recuerdo el nombre**_

 _N/M: Debo decir que este es un fic muy divertido xD, los pobres hombres dejan mucho que desear como padres. El unico que no tiene bendicion es Hijikata, ¿Mitsuba por qué te moriste :'v? También debo decir que el fic tiene un poco de mi toque ya que también lo corregí (?) Pero obvio dejando la esencia de la jefa._


End file.
